


Texts and Travels

by deadgranger



Series: Paulkins Chat Fics [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bill & Alice (mentioned), Community: HPFT, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Emma constantly bugs Paul about getting coffee and just texts him a lot throughout the day with updates and news.





	Texts and Travels

Paul: Hey Em, I won’t be home until after 8, Bill is dragging me along to Alice’s choir concert tonight.

Emma: ok thx for letting me know  
Emma: do u need dinner  
Emma: or coffee  
Emma: or a break from the office? ;)

Paul: Don’t be getting any ideas!  
Paul: Melissa is already suspicious from my long afternoon coffee break last week.  
Paul: But I might be over for a coffee around 5 once I’m off work.

Emma: hey I’m not getting any ideas  
Emma: ur the one who basically jumped on me remember?  
Emma: answer me Paul  
Emma: coward  
Emma: see u soon *kissy face*

At five ten Paul was leaving CCRP Technical with Bill, suit jacket held on his arm because it was too warm to be wearing it outside. They detoured with a walk to Beanies, Bill shaking his head at how stupidly in love with Emma Paul still was even after they’d been gotten for several years now and lived together. The bell over the door rang as they walked in, and Zoey lifted her face from her phone screen to welcome the new customers.

“Oh, hey guys. Give me a sec, I’ll grab Emma for you,” Zoey said, sliding her phone into her apron pocket as she went into the back room.

Emma darted out of the back room to the front counter, a smile on her face. “It’s my two favorite CCRP boys, what can I get for you guys?”

“Just a black coffee for me like always, Em. Bill, you want anything?” Paul said.

“Oh no, I’m good. If I have any coffee now I won’t sleep tonight,” Bill declined.

“That’ll be two fifty, Paul,” Emma said, pouring his coffee into a disposable travel cup.

Paul handed over the cash and dropped a dollar into the tip jar, giving her a little wink as he did so. Emma just stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he didn’t actually want her to sing. It was their little inside joke, whether or not Nora liked the fact she wasn’t “doing her job” by not singing for Paul’s tip money.

“Thanks, Em. See you at home in a few hours,” Paul leaned in for a chaste kiss, Emma standing on her tiptoes to reach him over the counter.

“Bye, have fun at Alice’s concert! Tell her good job from me!” Emma said, waving them out of the cafe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma: Paul  
Emma: hey Paul  
Emma: Paul  
Emma: guess what  
Emma: ……  
Emma: Paul I have newssssss  
Emma: answer meeee

Paul: Yes, Emma?

Emma: Nora let me take that whole week off for that trip u mentioned wanting to go on this summer at dinner last week  
Emma: so I can go with u!!!  
Emma: and don’t worry about $  
Emma: I’ve got enough saved  
Emma: so don’t u even think about buying my plane ticket!!

Paul: That’s great news, Em!  
Paul: Would you be super mad though if I already bought the tickets a month ago and was going to surprise you with them tomorrow night?

Emma: ……I should be bc that’s what my savings are for  
Emma: But I love u enough to refrain from Venmo-ing u the $  
Emma: and that’s really sweet of you *kissy face*

Paul: Love you too, Emma.

Emma: u do realize I’m going to make u do allll the touristy things while we’re there though, right?  
Emma: just bc you’ve basically never left Hatchetfield  
Emma: and don’t say uve been to Clivesdale, that doesn’t count either bc u were infected  
Emma: u need the ~experience~  
Emma: I am not accepting arguments at this time!

Paul: I figured you’d say that, haha.  
Paul: For the record, I was already planning on doing some touristy things anyway.  
Paul: We can start planning our itinerary over dinner tonight, if you’d like. :)

Emma: how the hell did I manage to date such a ridiculous romantic?

Paul: I think a few months of daily coffee trips and a meteor with an alien invasion kinda puts things into perspective, no?

Emma: god u just know exactly what to say  
Emma: see you at 5:30 tonight  
Emma: love u Paul ;) *kissy face*

Paul: What’s the winky face for?  
Paul: Ah nevermind, I should know better by now.  
Paul: Love you too, Emma. See you at home :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma: man this airport is nice  
Emma: and the desk lady was nice too

Paul: Emma why are you texting me when we’re literally sitting right next to each other and can talk out loud?

Emma: bc I can  
Emma: and bc we both have headphones in, dipshit  
Emma: and also bc I feel like discussing something mildly inappropriate for the young ears to hear  
Emma: see I’m trying to be somewhat classy

Paul: Okay, fine, what are you wanting to talk about that we can’t do out loud?

Emma: what do u think Paul  
Emma: use that noggin of urs

Paul: …Em, why do you want to discuss *that* now we have at least twelve hours until we land in London.

Emma: aw Paul ur ears still turned red ur adorable

Paul: No comment.

Emma: well all I wanted to rly discuss is the mile high club  
Emma: if u know what I mean

Paul: Yes, I do know what you mean.  
Paul: Before you even ask your second question, my answer is no. We are NOT doing that in the middle of a plane ride, thank you!

Emma: damn that’s not even what I was going to ask  
Emma: I was just gonna ask if you knew anyone who’d done it

Paul: Oh.  
Paul: In that case, still no.

Emma: damn me either.  
Emma: tbh it just seems logistically very challenging  
Emma: but anyway I wasn’t going to ask you to do that, I wouldn’t want to do it either.  
Emma: I’m not into that whole semi-public sex thing at all

Paul: Good, I’m glad we cleared that up.

Emma: I know u still get anxious on flights ever since the helicopter crash  
Emma: tbh I am a little anxious too  
Emma: but we’ll do it together  
Emma: plus you are amazing and got us first class seats  
Emma: as soon as we’re at our hotel tonight you’re getting a very special reward ;)  
Emma: aw ur blushing again ur so cute

Paul: Whatever you say, Em.  
Paul: Can we stop texting like weirdos now please?

Emma: :P  
Emma: ok fine 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey it's ya girl, back with another chat fic because I have no self control. Let me know what you think in the comments! Also, if you have suggestions for me to write I will happily take them! :) 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
